Black Dahlia
by Mekino
Summary: A kid by the name James is out looking for a new partner. His old partner had told him about a place called death city and an academy for weapons and meisters Will he find a new weapon? haha ok I suck a summary's
1. Chapter 1

Character Intro _  
Meister

Male

Full name: James King

Background: Parents died when he was 3 Raised by a his aunt

Personallity: Quiet, kind,

Only Child

Appearance _

Hair : Short,black

Eye color: Depends on mood

5'8

Weapon: has to find a new one 


	2. Chapter 1 Death city

As we both danced and as my vision fades I remember my first time coming to the Dwma I had left my village in hopes of finding a weapon.  
I was a 2 star meister my friend Mary was my weapon..she was killed in battle she had thought we killed all of the knights but we missed one she turned back into her human form and she was stabbed I froze and I picked up the nearest sword and jabbed it in the knights eye

I missed her but I was taught to always let go of things... even if it is your love. She had always dreamed of going to a place called Death city and start her new life there so I decided to forfill her dream and go there ..even I was tired of living in this small village. As I walked across the desert I imagined what this city was like and what the Dwma was like as I walked up a hill I seen what looked like a village.. no it was Death City it looked like a 2 hour walk so I rested for awhile. I had made it about 30 minutes away from the city I could start to make out shapes of bulidings but I collapsed. As I awoke I seen a girl with Blonde hair and green eyes I could bearly see I manged to say "w-w-water" a boy with white hair handed me a bottle of water I finshed the whole bottle without stopping.

"Thank you... what are your names?"

"oh right I'm Maka albarn and my partner"

"Soul eater evans"

"What were you doing out here ?" Maka asked

"well I was heading towards Death City then I collapsed"

"we can give you a ride there"

"that would be awesome"

As I climbed on the bike there wasn't enough room for Maka so she stayed behind I felt like and asshole I should have let her get on first but suprisingly she was totally ok with we were about 10 minutes away from death city I told soul to stop and go back for maka he did as he was told he must have liked her after all he was her weapon.

I continued to walk I could hear my old partner now screaming with joy she would have loved it if she was here.

I entered Death city I looked around "no wonder why she wanted to come here" I had some money that both of us had saved up 18,000 dollars it was alot she really wanted to come here so I looked around for any apartments for sale just then I heard a motorcycle I looked back to see Maka and Soul . Soul hit the brakes screeching to a stop Maka had hopped off and told Soul to park the bike.

"so what are you doing here anyway?"

"well I was going to find a new partner,my old one she wanted to come here and start her life here"

"what happen to your old partner?"

"she was killed during a wave of knights we both didn't know we had one left she turned back into her human form and she was... stabbed"

"oh .. well I'm sorry"

"don't worry she would've wanted me to come here" I said with a smile

I tried my best to smile I couldn't even talk about her with wanting to cry I loved Mary she meant the world to me but I had to let go

"what was her name?"

"Mary, she was my only weapon.. she was the best weapon"

"well I'm sure she went out with honor right?" soul said

"yeah you got a point, anyway enough about the past would you guys know if there is any apartments for sale?"

"no not till next month"

"what about Cronas room shes out for awhile right?"

"yeah well I guess you could stay with us for awhile"

At first I didn't want to but I was glad they let me stay with them

"ok just show where it is then I'll come by later"

after they showed me the place I walked around trying to find a place where they sell shoes or boots or something that protected my feet they were all cut up from the the Rocks I stepped on while walking. After buying my Second pair of shoes In my life I went down to a cafe and thats when I met her.  
When I saw her I froze she looked exactlly like Mary She kept staring at me I didn't notice until I was done my tea.

"Hi I'm Sara"  
_

End of chapter 1

So I had put up another story the "Wolf and Rose" I didn't like it so I took it down then I thought of this one by the way this story is in James POV there might be others but its mostly james. 


	3. Chapter 2 Sara

"Hi I'm Sara"

I froze I couldn't help my self I wanted to hug her and cry but I knew it wasn't Mary so I held my self together and simply replied

"Hello I'm james" I tried to keep a smile on my face but it was impossible . she sat down with me I didn't want her to she reminded me to much of Mary I wanted to just run away but I couldn't something was telling me that I needed to stay and talk her so I did.

"James What a lovely Name" Sara said with a smile on her face

Her voice was.. it was ... Beautiful she didn't sound anything like Mary

"Thank you Sara"

"so what brings you to Death City?"

I didn't want say anything about my old partner so I told lie

"oh well I came here to apply at the Dwma"

"really?! thats the same reason I came here they are still looking for a meister for me"

"well.. uhh...I could.. be your meister"

"REALLY! THANK YOU SO MUCH" Sara sqealed "yeah any time"

I still couldn't belive my eyes was she Marys twin sister? no she must've been a clone . no she was Sara nothing related to Mary So I asked her

"Do you know a Girl named Mary Wilson?"

"hmmmm no why do you ask?"

"oh well you remind me alot of her in a good way that is" I couldn't hold back my smile when ever I looked into her Lavender eyes

Sara giggled

"well I'll see you later"

"all right come meet me here again tomorrow at 3"

"alright"

As I left the cafe' I walked around I had forgot where the Makas Apartment was so I just sat on a bench and looked around I just got lucky and seen Maka And Soul walking by soul had noticed me and said " hey maka isn't that James?"

"oh it is James what are you doing?"

"I forgot where the house was so I sat here"

"well you're lucky we just came back from a friends come on I'll show you the room you'll be staying in"

I got up and started walking with them. Once we finally got the apartment Maka showed me the room I was staying in I didn't bother looking through anything it looked liked it was empty but I didn't care as long as I had a place to stay

The next day

I Maka had waken me up and told me that breakfest was done I just layed there and mumbled all I heard was "Makaaaaaa-CHOP"  
something hit my head I just ignored it I heard soul say "oh my god he got hit with a maka chop and didn't even react"  
Something hit my head again I got up and said

"fine fine I'm up what day is it ?"

"its sunday today"

"oh well what time is it"

"Its 8 am"

"well I need to change"

"right"

as soon as they left I held my head and said quietly ow ow god damn that fucken hurt I took off my cloak that I wore yesterday and put on my normal clothes Black pants with a White sweater and I always kept my hood on and my White sneakers with my black gloves when ever I put on my necklace I had thought of Mary she made me this for me when we first teamed up it had a little heart on it. I walked out and sat at the table with Soul and Maka I ate all of my food and walked up out.

"where are you going?" Maka asked

"just gunna walk around for a bit"

I walked around this whole city just looking for an apartment until I looked at my watch it was 2:30 I went towards the cafe and sat down where I sat yesterday I waited and looked at my watch again 3:00 right on the dot Sara came in and saw me and walked over towards me "well I thought you wouldn't come" Sara said I stayed silent and looked into her eyes I still couldn't get over the fact that she looked like mary then I said "well lets go somewhere"  
"like?"  
"how about a movie?"  
"sure"

after the movie both of us went to the park and sat on a bench and just looked up at the stars

"so James where did you come from?"

"well I came from Masyaf an old village about a 2 day walk"

"wait a second you walked all the way here"

"yes well not all the way I got a 20 mintue ride from Soul"

"Soul.. as in soul eater?"

"yes do you know him?"

"yeah he is my ex he is dating his partner Maka"

"well that explains alot" I said under my breath

"what was that"

"oh heheh n-n-nothing"

"oh I heard you whats going on?"

"well I am living with them until I can find my own place to stay"

Saras POV _

"well I am living with them until I can find my own place to stay"

As soon as he said that I thought he could stay with me after all he was my meister and its the least I could do for him

"I got it you could stay with me"

he looked very nervous His eye color changed at first it was a grey color now it was a pink color

"sure I would love to I'll get my bag a Makas"

Ugh when he said her Name I almost lost it but she didn't care she finally had a meister _

End of chapter 2

honestly if you like if just keep reading If you don't then stop R&R 


	4. Chapter 3 Kishin Emily

""I got it you could stay with me"

Why did she want me to stay with her was it because she likes me? or was it because she didn't want me around Maka? Maybe she was just being nice that must have been it maybe she just wanted to be nice but I am glad that I made the right choice "sure I would love to I'll get my bag a Makas".  
Both of us walked over to Makas I wanted to hold her hand would she let me? no it would just be Weird if I did so.

Once we finally arived at Makas Sara waited outside she didn't want to see Soul. "Hey Maka" I said cheerfully she looked at me like I did something Wrong "What's Wrong"  
Maka pointed to the clock it read 1:30 "oops my bad I came here just to pick up my stuff" "why?" she asked sounding tired "I've found a plcae to stay"  
"well come back here tomrrow at 6:00" "alright" I said walking in. After we walked all the way back Sara house she showed me the room I was staying in I threw my bag on the floor and layed on my bed and all I did was question myself until I fell asleep.

I woke up at 5:30 I got up went to wash room,showered, changed into some clean clothes,burshed my teeth and made breakfest for me and Sara She came in looking more beautiful than ever I couldn't stop staring at her then she smiled and said "you know its rude to stare right"  
I felt a blush creeping up on my face and I just said "it's hard not to especially when its a girl as beautiful as you" she looked at me smiling and sat down and started eating. After we ate Me and Sara made our way to the Academy I was a little hesatint about it but I finally had a partner and a place to live _  
Mean while at Maysaf(James old village)

"Where Is james?" the King demanded James had left the village with out telling anyone. James was one of the best guards there was and the youngest . the king had finally found a weapon for james but james wanted to find his own weapon he didn't want any random weapon he wanted one that he could trust one that, he could care for, one he could love "he is disobeying one of the royal rules m'lord we have to send the knights after him" "no" "but m'lord" "NO! I know he will return to us but if he does not return to us in the next 3 weeks you have my permission to send the knights after him" "y-yes m'lord"

I knew they would look for me I just didn't know when. when me and Sara had made it the academy I seen Maka and Soul Maka came running up to me and took me by the hand and said "come on I'll show you around" I looked back only to see the jealousy on my partners face and the smirk on Souls face I thought this is going to be one long day. After the tour of the entire building I had a chance to rest. I had looked around for my Partner but I couldn't find her she seem to disappear then I realized she must've been in class.  
but then again Maka took me by the hand and Sara . Maka had taken us to a room she called The Death room.

Lord Death had asigned Me,Sara,Kidd, Liz and patty on a mission we were both going to Italy there was said to be 90+ Kishin eggs over there. Lord Death had known the king of my Village he knew what type of fighter I was and his son was Kidd My king had told me how much he wanted to be by his side during a battle. Lord death told me and Kidd that we would be going in 2 Days. I knew I had to train with Sara so I took on a few missions before we left I had only 5 Kishin eggs so far.  
Saras weapon form was A Long Sword it was painted in Black and Blue it was Marvelous. We only had one more day to train so we took one a mission that was ment for a 3 star meister It was going to be a bit diffcult but I knew I could pull it off.

Once we arrived at where this kishin egg was I looked around only to see nothing then I heard the laugh of a girl I stopped and turned around.  
then I saw her she was one of my friends at the village or my ex friend she was second best student in her class I was first. she stood there she had a mask on her face the eyes were glowing red her weapon was also eatin by her madness. she just stood there I knew I needed help she wasn't a kishin egg... she was a full on kishin..

End of chapter 3

I am sorry for making this one short :s. I'll probably make this about 6 chapters long maybe even 7 i'm not to sure


	5. Chapter 4 Emily's Army

I would like to say I have alot of free time so I might finish this story earlier than I thought so I hope you guys and girls can't forget about the girls enjoy this story. _  
She wasn't a kishin egg ... she was a full on kishin.. I knew her I knew I could defeat her I knew she would make the first strike and that would give me an advantage so I stood there waiting for here to attack. she did nothing all she did was stand there and laugh then finally she came running towards me and swung her scythe she was faster than the last time we fought but I got lucky and dodged it. She just kept swinging and swinging than finally I saw my chance and I swung my Sword at her my hardest it hit her I thought I had her soul...

I thought wrong I only hit her two times and I was already tired but I couldn't show her I was tired if I did she would know and start attacking faster. I just wanted to lay down but I couldn't. After about 15 minutes of blocking attacks she finally hit me I just felt my legs getting weak and I fell to the ground Emily came up to me she put her scythe above her head ready to swing down I looked up and seen only her eyes I knew I wasn't going to be defeated just yet quickly I sweeped her feet sending her to the ground and I picked up Sara then Emily got up we both stood there.

We both started to run towards each other our weapons had locked and we were face to face we both jumped back I came in faster then last time and hit her my third time I hit her arm I didn't hit hard enough. At this time I heard someone coming from far away 1 person I already had an idea who it might be so quickly I ran and hit my hardest this time I could feel the blade slice through her but it didn't go all the way "SOUL RESONANCE" It had been awhile since I used that then I used my witch hunter but it was no good it just bounced off like nothing then I found myself laying on the ground again I tried my best to get up but I couldn't I looked up to see Emily standing over me again she swung her scthe I closed my eyes then I heard a loud noise I open my eyes to see a pink haired boy blocking the attack I had know idea how he was doing it but I was glad he did it I quickly got up and stood by his side.  
and I asked him "Are there anymore people coming?" "n-no" then I seen Emilys sycthe hit his shoulder he just stood there and he moved her scythe with his hand I was suprised he didn't even lose any blood no cuts nothing but it didn't bother me as long as I had back up.

Emily came running towards me once she got about 3 feet in front of me I quickly moved to the left and stopped and dashed and hit her side I kept doing that and didn't want to stop but she hit me I could feel the blade stab me it wasn't to bad but I had to stop and let Crona take over. I had to admit Crona was a good fighter but he wasn't fast enough she got away I knew we had to report to Lord Death right away. "Lord death I have discovered a Kishin she is around my area" "oh well I have stein and spirit hadle this one for now" I Wanted her to die by my hands but lord death was right " alright". I couldn't help it I wanted to find Emily and just end her. The next Day Maka had taken my place for my mission Kid and Maka and their weapons had left to italy for The kishin eggs. As I lay there in bed I could only think of what might happen if they don't defeat Emily? will I have to fight her? Can Maka defeat her like she did with Asura thats all it had come to was just self questioning again again and again then I decided to help stein and spirit in killing Emily.

"m'lord it has been 3 weeks should we send the knights out to find him?" the king didn't want to find James but he had broken a royal rule "yes"

it had been 3 weeks since we last saw Emily I know she will return to try and kill me. I was walking towards Death Market when I thought I heard horse I looked to my right and I seen the knights coming here Why? Oh shit the king must have found out I left I knew he would find out I ran back to the house and told Sara to come with me she had no idea what was going on I just told her to follow once she seen the knights she knew what to do. These Knights weren't from my village I had never seen them before in my life Black armor, Black swords, And the leader... I couldn't belive it

the leader of this attack was... Emily...

_  
End of chapter 4

well I forgot to post this chapter this morning I got caught up with work today and yeah hope you enjoy :) 


	6. Chapter 5 End of Kishin Emily

the leader of this attack was... Emily... she was back with an army of kishin eggs I stood there just staring I looked around me to see Blackstar,Crona,Stein and Spirit we had no plan we just waited till stein stop turning the bolt in his head. When he stopped all hell broke loose all I could remember was counting how many I took down then I felt a sharp pain on my left side I didn't even bother to look. I look over to my left to see Stein having the time of his life and over to my right to see black star going on a nonstop rampage on them if Maka and Kidd were here this fight would have end faster and Crona had all ready taken half of the Knights.

As we were finishing up the Knights I was wondering where Emily had went just then an arrow hit my shoulder I looked around to see Emily standing on a buliding then I told stein to back me up if I fail. I ran as fast as I could ,my sword behind me, my mind calm, all I could think was "I ain't leaving till one of us is dead" Emily dropped down and landed on her feet and looked at me her bow turned into a sword she came running at the same speed then I could feel a sharp pain in my left side this time it hurt more than ever it didn't slow me down though.

"James got cut three times why isn't he slowen down" Spirit said "he is determed to defeat her, he would stop at nothing to finish her even if it means losing his life"

"WHAT THE HELL YOU SHOULD BE DEAD!" Emily snapped "and you should be to" I said with a smirk on my face Emily looked suprised she knew that James would do anything to protect his loved ones while she was distracted James ran faster he didn't stop he was losing a lot of blood but he didn't care he just wanted Emily to die crona could see that he was losing his blood he quickly ran back to the Dwma where he had a needle with some black blood in it. As soon as I came close to Emily I Swung my sword side left and right I hit her 4 times then I started to get dizzy I couldn't fight it any more I felt like dying but I kept going. I could tell she was a bit frighten by the fact I wouldn't stop even if I was losing blood fast then she Hit me on my right side it only made my left side hurt even more I just stood there could move anymore but I forced my self and both of us Emily and I ran towards each other I missed and she missed it was only a matter of minutes until I lost all of my blood.

I looked her in the eyes and said "die" I used something similar to speed star just to mess her up it hurt my side alot when I did that but I had to Crona was back at where he used to stay and he found the needle with the black blood in it he raced back to where the fight was going down

Emily was confused she didn't know where to swing then I seen my chance and I hit here with my soul wavelength it sent her flying towards the wall she got up slowly and looked at me and raced towards me then all of a sudden I could feel a blade in my side and my blade had hit her in the heart she stopped and said"and yet you still fail" "not exactly" I said forcing my blade further in her head then I could see my vision start to blur...

_  
end of chapter 5 Short again sorry...again 


	7. Chapter 6 Last dance

She disappeared and I saw her soul floating there then I said to my self "I knew I would stop you , even if I have to die"

I fell down and closed my eyes Sara changed back to her human form and held my head and started to cry " no no you can't die yet James no not yet please stay with me"

"don't worry Sara" I said getting up I held her hand and took out my Mp3 I put on a slow song I put my arms around her waist and she put her arms around my neck and we both started slow dancing "It might not be the right time I might not be the right one"

"Sara... I... I ..love you ." I tried my best to keep my eyes open when I closed them I could feel her soft lips against mine "but there is something about us I want to say,cause theres something between us any way"

"I love you to James I just wish I could have told you earlier" "I'm glad you told me now" " Why?" "Because now I can die happy"

"I might not be the right one It might not be the right time"

As we both danced my legs became more weak, I can't fight it any more death came over me pulling me down, I can only see Saras face then I lay there fading away "But there's something about us I've got to do Some kind of secret I will share with you"

I can hear foot steps and yelling I am not aware whats happening around me then I could see myself laying there I need you more than anything in my life I want you more than anything in my life I'll miss you more than anyone in my life I love you more than anyone in my life Was this the end of me?... yes no ones POV _  
Crona had returned with the needle he was panting like crazy but he got it. Quickly he told stein to stitch up his side. Once Stein did what he was told Crona put the needle in James's arm Stein and Spirit took him to steins laboratory. The black blood has taken over his body entirely at this time nothing happen.

_  
End of chapter 6 and story

*insert Dark knight music* haha I could stop thinking that in my head when I was typing the end but I will make more soon 


End file.
